bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaton Bomber
Megaton Bomber is a character of the ''Bomberman'' series and a boss of the game Bomberman Generation. A member of the Crush Bombers, Megaton Bomber is a huge bomber who acts as the strength of the group. He has a spiked ball held by a claw at the end of his arm, and the chain is fed through the palm of his "hand". His boss stage is Octostone, a clearing in the middle of a jungle swamp in Tentasia. Biography Megaton Bomber is the first Crush Bomber confronted by White Bomberman. He and his fellow Crush Bombers were hired by Mujoe to recover the Bomb Elements after they were lost in a failed space raid, causing them to land in the planet Tentacalls. Professor Ein sends White Bomberman to retrieve the Bomb Elements first, as well as stop Mujoe from getting them. During White Bomberman's quest to retrieve the green Bomb Element in Tentasia, he encounters a large pile of rocks in the middle of a small clearing, with Megaton Bomber encased inside. Upon reviving himself, he introduces himself by punching out of his rock prison with ease and spinning around his ball and chain. He announces his intentions to "crush" White bomberman, sparking a boss battle. Upon defeat, Megaton Bomber's body is seen smoking and his single eye flickering. He laments his defeat at White Bomberman's hands before he collapses face-first and dies in a massive explosion. Personality Megaton Bomber is one of the many examples of the stereotypical brute: He is very strong to the point he can pound the ground and cause earthquakes, yet his intelligence is simply lacking when it comes to areas outside of smashing things as he is audibly, with a few words to speak and his introduction short. Even though Megaton is a powerful Crush Bomber in terms of strength, his simple personality makes him somewhat of a dimwitted doofus whose vocabulary is kind of limited, and he is a bit slow-reacting person (it's a little surprising that he can pronounce his own name and not know what it is). Abilities *'Enhanced strength' - Shown in his signature attack, Megaton Crush, when he pounds the ground to send shockwaves powerful enough to hurt White Bomberman and knock away any bombs, big or otherwise, from his hands *'Bomb Generation' - Shown in one of his standard attacks, when Megaton Bomber begins throwing bombs at White Bomberman; can only generate normal bombs, however *'Invulnerability' - Megaton Bomber's heavy, thick metal armor allows him to not be stunned by White Bomberman's bombs when hit. Special Moves. *'Megaton Crush' - Once Megaton Bomber is down to about half health, he will start using his signature move: the "Megaton Crush", where he pounds the ground, sending shock waves through the arena, stunning Bomberman, doing damage of one big heart and making him let go of any bomb he may be holding at the time. Lighting Cards #Defeat Megaton Bomber in under 4:00. #Damage Megaton Bomber with a Big Bomb during his charging attack. #Damage Megaton Bomber with a Big Fire Bomb. #Damage Megaton Bomber with a Big Bomb from behind. #Damage Megaton Bomber with a Big Aqua Bomb. Trivia *It is probable that Megaton Bomber is based on Hammer Bomber from Super Bomberman 4. Both lack one eye and uses a ball and chain. ** However, in promotional art, he is depicted with two eyes instead. Gallery Megaton Bomber .png|Strength of Crush Bombers Megaton 1.png|Megaton's Eye Megaton 3.png|Defeat Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Crush Bombers Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased